Stuck in love
by IceMonkeyPop
Summary: Stiles has his heat coming up and is still completely hooked on Derek who he has had a crush on for years. After Kate died the wolf left town but now he is back! Is this Stiles' chance? And what is Theo up to? Why does Stiles had such a bad feeling about him? And who is this new woman in Derek's life! Warning Spoilers... Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I do not own any of these characters so far. I plan on adding an original character later on if not in this very chapter. I apologise if I don't. I enjoy teen wolf and have read a few fanfiction Sterek's lately and am trying a hand at my own. Please leave a comment with constructive criticism. It is a wonderful motivator. And I'm sorry for any plot holes, grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or general bad writing. Also warning if you haven't already seen or guessed. This is a mature content fiction within the two main characters are men and in love. There will be sexual scene and violence along the way as things progress. Also there may be Manpreg. I have yet to decide on that. Thank you for reading – Monkey._

 _*****_

Stiles sighed listlessly as he handed in his paper for yet another pop quiz he was just unprepared for. With everything happening recently he was more than stressed about his failing grades and make up tests but he was glad things had finally settled down in beacon hills. However it felt like the calm before a storm which had everyone ignoring the issues. Kate was dead.. Mr. Agent had shot her after she kidnapped Derek.. Honestly the woman was sick. But Derek had left to deal with himself and other stuff that most everyone understood, but Stiles? Stiles was more selfish and only wondered when the man would come back.

Growing up with Derek as a neighbour had given him a lot of time to get to know the wolf. His uncle had died in the fire no more casualties than that but before they had been able to leave Kate had shot his mother and sister leaving him with some younger cousins and family that moved away. He and his dad stuck it out though hiding and eventually resurfacing in their home town a year later when they were sure Kate Argent had left nothing else was left to threaten in Beacon Hills, that is until her brother Chris moved into the area. It was at this point that Stiles remembered doing everything he could to make sure that Derek was alright despite being a young boy himself however the closed off Alpha had turned away and nearly being ten years older the boy while upset knew even then that he needed time. When his own mother passed away a couple of years later Derek did console him, it seemed like a bonding experience he would never forget. But the two again grew apart.

And while Scott tried, he just didn't understand the pain of losing a parent, it was something he was only willing to discuss with his father and Derek. But he soon was able to talk more to a therapist he had for a couple months which really helped his healing when Derek stopped being there to help him. He stopped for various reasons but the younger male couldn't understand until later in life. Derek would have been going through his own grief, changes and school. For a kid without most of his family around it would've been very difficult.

"Stiles" Stiles was wrenched from his sad thoughts of what had happened over the years and turned to see a worried Scott next to him holding an equally emotioned kitsune's hand. "Huh?" he asked staring back at them mouth half open as he looked around and realised he'd followed the others out of the class but was going the wrong way to get to the cafeteria. Yeah, his auto pilot sucked. Looking at his concerned friends he couldn't help but see what a match they were. Kira was Asian and not a wolf or a human but they worked. She was short and slim with a cute smile her long hair framing her face. And she could protect herself and fight by the trouble attracting fella. And Scott his best friend in the world. Tan, tall and rather muscular himself but not as much as Derek.. And Derek wasn't so much that it looked strange or ugly like some body builders. Not that he was a body builder..

The teen smiled with a redness gracing his cheeks as he looked at them full of embarrassment. "Oh, Uh yeah." he mumbled and followed the smell of the sherbet lemon smelling entwined mates... How he wished he had something as wonderful as they did.. He walked behind them sniffing the air softly as he discreetly tried to live vicariously imagining what would go with his own sweet orange smelling scent.

Honestly he was more desperate than ever to find his mate as the up coming summer was approaching. It was slightly his want to have that kind of a relationship, to be taken care of by the person he was meant to be with forever... But it was also his wolf howling inside knowing the heat cycle was coming. All the wolves had it coming, but those with their mates didn't have to worry. Even those who'd just been dating didn't need to worry having some kind of plan to have someone with them, helping them. It was the upside to relationships even if you weren't mates. And with the summer fast approaching the heat seemed to be getting to everyone not just the wolves or couples.

People, humans and whatever else seemed to be coupling up. Even the coach had a date. But Stiles, well he was Stiles and he had the worst track record of anyone. The only girl interested had been sacrificed and honestly none of the Alphas seemed interested in him either having a mate already or... not being gay despite the ways they reacted to his presence. And Isaac's. Yeah it wasn't great for the Omega's of Beacon hills. There were only two at their school and Alpha's from their school and the neighbouring ones just didn't want them. Despite that being what Omega's did.. They were there to be claimed by an Alpha. Not more no less. Although there were rare cases where an Omega wouldn't find his true mate before being claimed and making it into a fight over territory. You see Omega's were rather sustainable to suggestion, especially that of Alphas. They could easily convince them to follow, have fun and them take them without permission if they wanted to.. It was Illegal to force an Omega to do anything they didn't want to. But fear made it very difficult to get the truth. Not to mention some mated pairs had bad relationships, not everyone in a mated couple were happy. He remembered going into the station to give his dad a nice salad for lunch and save his blood pressure from more greasy hamburgers only to find a snarling Alpha with a bruised and broken omega.

The charges were that it was her own mated lover that had struck her after not doing something.. Or something like that he was fuzzy on why it all actually went down but that wasn't the issue.. She had looked right into the deputies eyes and smiled. Then explained. "He didn't do anything to me. And if he did it would have been good reason for being a bad Omega." Stiles shuddered at the thought. He just hoped that his own Alpha was going to be kind, loving and warm.

Stiles wanted to find his Alpha, he really did but all Alpha's from the other schools close by were straight or claimed to be and Stiles had found that out in very clear ways over the past few months during lacrosse. He'd be playing and out of no where he was tackled and very badly hurt so he'd sit on the bench claiming a twisted ankle and not a broken bone, clearly no match there. He'd heal up pretty quickly but after practise it was worse. Sometimes rather than protecting their weaker wolves like their entire being told them to they lashed out. And Stiles was sure that the few from the other school were such wolves who might even hurt their own mates. Omega or not. Nothing happened when Scott was with him and they didn't bother but other times an Alpha from a visiting area would beat on him into next week just for reacting to the Alpha's initial interest. Isaac had been beat a couple times too but being with Allison nearly all the time kept him from harm and being claimed helped all the more. And being claimed meant that they had to leave you alone lest their partner challenge them.

Sitting now with a tray in front of him he looked up at the people around the table, he was sure they could feel his anxiety and fear at what he had been thinking and the desperation of needing someone.. But they didn't say so out loud, opting instead to try and cheer him up. "So I heard Derek is back in town.." Erica smiled as she walked by giving a flash of her eyes at Isaac to come with them to where Theo and Jackson were sitting together flirting and up to no good in general. Isaac was sitting with Allison smiling at her lovestruck eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. Honestly Stiles was the only one that saw it... Jackson was Cream... Isaac was Cookies... They smelled perfect for each other and yet Jackson was falling into Theo's lies of pancakes and cream being perfect...

Honestly it irked him so bad that the guy would lie so much.. Well maybe he wasn't lying but he felt he was.. Isaac and Jackson would just be a better fit.. Less douchbaggery... And he just didn't like the guy, moving there.. knowing Scott... Moving in on his best buddy just because he was also an Alpha and could 'Relate' to stuff that Scott dealt with.. Yeah fucking right.. He didn't believe it. But maybe that was just his jealousy... He had issues man.. No lover and clinging to his Bestie like he had a claim on him somehow. He just didn't want him to decide that the Omega wasn't worth his friendship.. Even though he was sure that probably.. most likely.. Maybe wouldn't happen. But right now he was just overjoyed. "Really?" He asked her trying to act as casually as he could. He'd had a crush on the man for a long time and honestly he hoped his own Alpha would just find him soon. He needed him well or her but in his head he always said him... Perhaps hoping it could be Derek..

Thinking back to times when he and Derek had been younger.. Stiles would claim that when the older boy would get married. Mostly brought on because the guy gave him ice cream even after it had been sort of banned from him since he'd gotten into trouble at school. A punishment that to his younger self was worse than anything else he could have imagined. But Derek had taken more time to find out what happened. "Well..." A young Stiles began. "Some boys were picking on me... They said my Momma died because she was a weak Omega like me... They were wolves.." He added and then sighed softly looking up at the man sadly. Reassuringly Derek had wrapped his arms around him in a tight comforting hug and gave him a little taste of the ice cream he'd been banned from. "Derek... I wanna marry you when I am old enough." He'd declared gaining a laugh from the older wolf.. Only five years between them.. So the older one didn't take it seriously at all. After that Derek had left. Hadn't wanted to help him through things. Probably scared off by his words.

Stiles sighed contently over the memories only to come back to his senses when Malia, Scotts half sister reached over and stole some of his chips gaining a growl from him. "What?" She asked the agitated wolf and them smirked. "I'm only eating what you aren't." She pointed out. He sighed and cleared his head of any day dreams or thoughts that would further distract him. Honestly it was hard being an Omega werewolf with the attention span of a gnat and the limbs of an infantile deer. No seriously if he didn't pay attention sometimes his legs would just fail him and he'd trip on air, or he'd drop something flailing to try and catch it but honestly he was a walking disaster zone and the most stereo typical version of himself that he could imagine. Love sick, average looking with massive crush on an Adonis, clumsy, daydreaming, distracted, unloved other than by his friends, Omega Stiles...

Munching on his chips he didn't really wait to talk. "So Scott I'm going to see Derek.. I can't make the video games evening." He said shoving some more in his mouth, honestly he had the worst table manners anyone had seen. But they didn't mind all that much as mostly he would just eat or talk and let his food get cold but seeing as Malia had decided to steal his food and he had something to say they forgave the rudeness. Not that they weren't used to it.

Scott nodded and then smiled. "Alright, a chance for me to hang out with Theo then.. Play one on one basket ball." he explained to the Omega's dislike. Theo again... He just had a really bad feeling about the guy. "Sure, sure.." Stiles replied and when he had finished went off to head to his class as he liked to get to this a little early as he was very put off of being late, he'd spent five days of two hour detentions from the science teacher for coming in as the bell rang. Honestly he was a dick. But nothing he could do about that apart from avoid issues. Which he did well for the most part. After school was over Stiles got into his powder blue jeep and turned the key only to be greeted by a disappointing failing engine. He took his tool box out which mostly consisted of duck tape and gave a few parts a bit of a hit with a spanner. Then he tried again, when it spluttered into life the smile of victory reclaimed his expression.

Taking the tools he placed them back into his jeep and took off. Barely noticing the smirk that Erica was sporting as she turned to her love Boyd. "Look at that, you owe me ten bucks." She held her hand out and then grinned like the Cheshire cat as he paid up. Theo laughed lightly and then rolled his eyes a bit trying to project the light heartedness he was feeling just then. As he said goodbye to Jackson Scott went over to him and they talked leaving the gang and going for some one on one. Since Stiles was going to talk to Derek, Theo would have to try and get in with the alpha at a later time.

Stiles reached the driveway of the Hale residence with nervous flutterings in his stomach and a hope that could be quashed as easily as it had arrived. He walked over and knocked on the door only to have his father open to him. He felt himself depress lightly but he smiled. "Hello Mr. Hale is Derek in?" Honestly it made him feel like a child again wondering if the older teen would come out to play. The older man with a few stray whiskers from an uneven shave greeted him warmly. "No he isn't. He doesn't live with his old dad any more. But I can tell you where he is.. But only if you call me Alex. Honestly this Mr. Hale stuff makes me feel so old." The older man laughed at himself and waited for a reply. "Yes Mr... Uh, I mean yes Alex sir." he said and beamed an innocent smile. The older wolf laughed gruffly as he handed over the new address. "I suppose that will do for now." He accepted.

Once in his truck he looked back at the man still stood in the doorway seeing him off. He was a kind man and neighbour despite losing his wife. But being an Omega himself he was typically meant to be calm natured. He was short and slim which was such a difference from the beautifully muscular Derek. But he had the same tan skin, green eyes and black hair which was now getting a little long for the man. He'd probably end up cutting it but Stiles understood that his hair might not be the first thing he thought of in life. He waved to him and started off again pleading with the gods that he wouldn't break down again and that Derek would be at home this time. When he reached the parking lot outside of the reclaimed building Derek was gutting out and turning into his home he took a deep breath and walked over to what seemed to be the main door to get in and knocked a feather light sigh coming from him as he needed to breath or he'd pass out. Who answered though wasn't actually Derek. It was a very beautiful and curvy woman with Maroon painted lips fitting her tan skin to perfection. She was wearing a pair of skin tight Jeans and a pretty red floral crop top. Her hair was long and a lovely curly black.

Stiles gaped and blushed his mouth moving and twisting into different shapes as if to say something but nothing came out. He shook his head and took deep breaths at her appearance. She was stunning. Stiles would love her if he wasn't so hung up already. In fact he kinda sort of did like her. He shook his head from the thought and then licked his cupids bow lips hand moving to the back of his neck as he rubbed it trying to release the tension he had in his muscles as he spoke. "Uh.. I.. Is Derek here?" he asked avoiding her gaze. She was too pretty for him to look at her knowing that she was in the guy he liked's house..


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

 __Gwendolyn smiled at the cute guy that arrived though she noticed he was rather nervous, and then she scented him. Omega.. Well that explained it sort of but maybe he was just naturally a little awkward. Well whatever the case he was still pretty cute. "Huh? Oh yeah, he is. Come in... I'm Dolly. Well actually I am Gwendolyn but I prefer to be called Dolly. It's less... Pretentious.." She made a face to show her disdain for the name. This seemed to put the Omega at rest seeming to relax slightly but she could still feel something was guarded.. Or perhaps it was because he was there to see Derek, the permanent grumpy wolf in her life well since a couple months back anyway.

Stiles smiled at her and looked around at the room they were currently in. It looked like it was coming together very well. The walls had been painted an off white with a low blue boarder along the bottom, the floors where a light blond wood of a name he didn't know. The ceilings were a matching off white and there was a naked light bulb in the middle not yet having any kind of shade around it. He watched Dolly flop down onto a plastic covered grey sofa with a lovely flower pattern on it in a slightly darker grey. He found it hard to think this was DEREKS apartment since he just didn't seem the flower type. Even with it being that subtle.

Then he saw a half naked Derek emerge from one of the doors dotted around the large open space, there was no kitchen yet but the units were waiting in flat packs to be put in. Stiles gaped as his eyes drunk in the miraculous vision that was Derek fucking Hale! The tan skin that was exposed to him was damn near heaven. Now if only he could touch it, he would die happy. The wolf was tall with broad shoulders an amazing eight pack with glorious pecks, his biceps were something of myth and he could imagine slim bombshell women hanging off them with the typical 'Your biceps are huge' and the whole swooning.

Shaking that fantasy out of his head he sucked in a shocked breath of air to see a dark happy trail leading down to the edge of a white fluffy towel. His lips made some rather interesting shapes and before he knew there was a well manicured hand holding his face at the cheeks. "Aren't you just so cute.." Dolly chuckled and then slapped his behind playfully. Stiles stared at her open mouthed and she just put a finger under his jaw pushing it up. "Don't gape you don't want to catch flies." She snickered and then turned a trained eye on the rather immaculate Derek Hale. "You've been holding out on me... You didn't tell me he was an adorable Cookie." She winked and then moved an arm around the Omegas shoulder. "So little wolf.. What you hear for?" She asked him knowing too well from the situation it was to see Derek but the guy was nearly emotionally constipated around the one he liked. And she loved to tease. Stiles blinked at the woman and looked rather puzzled. He was at least 5ft 8 (1.78 m) while she was most certainly 4ft 9 or 5 ft at the most..

Derek shot her a red eyed glare which she ignored openly as she became rather tactile with the other wolf. Dolly was an Omega herself but she had the courage and brazen attitude of an Alpha or even a Beta. She wasn't full of herself or conceited but she had a fairly good handle on herself. Stiles sniffed a little scenting the woman softly and tilted his head trying to place the scent. She was Strawberry Jello. He decided and then smirked softly. Of course she'd need to go with Ice Cream. "Stiles.." Before the pale cookie moled male could draw any conclusions he was brought from the inner works of his mind to Derek who's ears were burning a deep red. "Why are you here?" he repeated the question from earlier he still had yet to answer.

Whiskey eyes turned bright as he gave a beaming smile. "Well I came to see you after all this time of being away." He said and then frowned a bit moving away from Dolly. "Can I.. Talk to you? Alone?" He asked and looked back to the beautiful tan girl before looking to Derek. A strong jaw tensed and then relaxed before he gave a nod letting the younger wolf wait a moment as he got dressed and was then invited into his room. It was still in the works but one wall was covered in books. From the classics to books about television shows and no doubt the in between. He tore his gaze from his crushes personal library to see Derek waiting for him to start the conversation. "Oh yeah right, Uh... " What was he going to ask actually..? 'Hey Derek I love you fuck me till I pass out?' He shook his head cheeks flushing and before his body could react he pushed the thoughts away which followed that little internal thought.

"Well, are you okay? Where have you been? Who... Is that girl?" He asked trying to just make it seem like normal conversation from a concerned friend. The Alpha's lips turned up at the corners gently as he sighed. "Well I am fine as you can see. I went all the way up the coast and on the way back I picked up the stray. She helped save my ass from a few Alphas who had a bit too much to drink. She is only an Omega but man she is really good in a fight. She didn't actually hit them directly... More like strategically hid and then tripped them up by sticking her leg out. It was pretty funny to see all these guys my size and bigger get tripped up by a little thing like her. So I decided to ask her why she helped. And obviously it was so she could see if I was her mate but that.. Well we knew from the scents. Didn't mix. Jelly and Chocolate you know.." he wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Any how she is my new roomie." he explained and then looked him over his own thoughts were going towards the sexual side. His whole body tightened as he realised it. There was a chocolate he'd come across in an English store on his travels that had Terry's chocolate Orange things. They were amazing and the scent was to die for. He scented it again when he noticed Stiles and he were in the same room for long enough. His wolf got up right away wagged his tail happily with the realisation. He'd always liked Stiles but had been waiting out for his true mate. But he was his mate. "Wow.." He murmured but just shook his head at Stiles' questioning glance. "And how have you been?" He asked knowing he would probably get many answers without asking as many questions from this Omega.

And he was right, Stiles' mouth ran a mile a minute a spewing tank of information. "Okay well where to start...? When you left for a while I turned evil for a little while and almost died a few times. I nearly got laid but that girl kind of got sacrificed and my heat is coming up soon." Was all Derek really let soak in. His smile was a little less genuine by that point but he placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Alright well if you need any help with anything, anything.. Or Scott and you have unleashed the next ring of hell or something call.." He laughed lightly when Stiles blushed once again. It seemed every time he got over it he turned red again.

Stiles bit his lower lip mulling things over. "Anything?" he asked and smiled as Derek nodded. "H... Help me find someone for my heat?" he asked and then blushed a bit. Derek rolled his eyes. "What about me?" he asked hopefully. Stiles couldn't breath and almost set into a panic attack but then realised it was just the intense excitement. He nodded not trusting his own voice not to turn into some squeaking mess. Derek smirked a bit. "When is it?" He asked him running a hand through his damp hair. Stiles counted in his head and sighed. "Two months." Derek pouted internally but nodded. "Alright so we have time to prepare. Good. Now with that settled I am going for a Jog.. Take care of Dolly for a while? Make friends?" he asked hoping to get the woman off his back for a while and to spend some time alone celebrating the fact that he found his mate, Stiles who would be eighteen soon and was going to share his first time with him.

Dolly was picking at her nude painted nails making sure there was no dirt under them when Stiles walked over to her. She smiled and crossed her legs which were resting on the other arm rest as her head was up on the right arm. "Sooooo how'd it goooo?" She asked elongating her words as her eyebrows rose with a quizzical look. She'd decided to not listen to them and give them privacy as while she was naturally curious it wasn't something she would like to happen if she were to have a private conversation with someone. 

Stiles just shrugged which Dolly gave a positively heart wrenching pout to his answer shrug. She sighed and then took his hand happily. "Hey take me out okay? Derek has just been making this place look amazing while I decorate and I swear if I have to colour match the coffee table to the Mahogany beams I NEED a day away to enjoy life." She said over dramatically and even moved a hand over her heart tears in her eyes. Stiles couldn't say no so he nodded still not sure if he could talk to her without finding himself wanting to say how pretty she was. He didn't fancy her just... He was having one of those moments where you were looking at something so eye eye-catchingly beautiful like art you just couldn't look back. Sort of like with Derek apart from he wanted to lick every inch of his art... Stiles held a goofy grin for a few seconds as he walked out but was hit by cold air and was pulled out of it.

A ten minute drive later and a text and he was headed to the Diner where Scott, Lydia, Theo, Malia, Isaac and Kira were hanging out. There had yet to be an appearance of Boyd and Erica but he sort of figured that they'd be otherwise occupied unless it was pack business. They hung out with the others sometimes but mostly they went on dates, cuddled together and had a lot of sex. They were still in the part of being mates where they were completely wrapped up with one another, so much so other people rarely existed. And Allison had been called away by her father Chris who was one of the men helping the local sheriffs department with the humans vs wolves situations. Stiles went over grabbing a chair which he pulled out the wrong way so his legs were either side of the chair arms rested on the back head resting on them. He'd left a space for Dolly to go and sit next to Kira at the table in the booth. "So everyone this is Dolly. Dolly.. This is everyone." He smiled a bit and began pointing them all out. "Kira, Lydia, Malia, Scott and Isaac." He said and then gave a glare to Theo. "Oh right and that s... Ugh.. And Theo." he grit out as he got a rather scathing look from Scott. When Dolly saw him her eyebrow quirked as if she recognised him but she kept quiet.

Scott turned an uneven smile to the new arrival. "So, Where did you two meet?" he asked Stiles but before the paler male could actually respond Dolly was talking. "Oh back at Dereks. I'm his roomie now so we happened to meet there. And since Derek is the anti-social grumpy but loveable buffoon he is he pawed me off to this adorable guy right here." She said pinching his cheek like an overly affectionate grandmother. Stiles swatted her hand away and sighed. "Basically yeah but I'd never describe Derek in such a way.. I mean do you want to get ripped to shreds?" He asked with wide eyes. The girl rolled her eyes and sat back. "One thing you need to know... He..." She stopped and looked around to add suspense. "Is a massive softie." She laughed as she finished. "But it's all good I get to meet all you interesting people." She said and made it a point to look at them all in the eyes hoping that just maybe.. One would have that spark and she would find her mate.

Scott was a no being already mated and he just smiled at her, Kira the same but her eyes fell to her fries as she knew what it was but she was still slightly unused to the practise to look directly in another persons eyes without actually saying anything. She looked over Theo and actually got the creeps from him like Stiles had, She tried Isaac and Allison and sighed a bit before continuing onto Malia. She licked her soft lips in anticipation but nothing happened. She was almost certain that it probably wouldn't as she turned to Lydia and she froze. Everything about her screamed Queen of the high school stuff and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.. She took a soft sniff and smiled. "Ice Cream.." She said out loud before looking up to meet her Gaze and there was the fire, the spark and the bond between them.

Lydia swallowed and stared back shocked because not only was she sort of seeing Jordan Parrish she had never went for girls before. She blinked several times before coming to reality which is when the Banshee up and left. Stiles' mouth hung open for minuets until Dolly closed it up turning to Scott saving Stiles the trouble of trying to speak. "So who is she? Why did she leave? And PLEASE tell me she isn't superficial..." She begged eyes flashing a honey tinged yellow at them. Honestly they weren't surprised she was a wolf being involved with Derek and all but despite their wide acceptance in the last few years some humans remained hunters killing and tormenting them out of a fear that had been taken away with the laws put in force after the realisation of the supernatural world.

Werewolves and the Kitsunes had been accepted but other species still hid as things got sorted out trying to place the fact from fiction and deciding which of them were harmless, could come in handy and which they had to eventually hunt like the Wendigos. They'd decided that they would keep two families in each state and kill the rest. The ones they kept would eat the dead so that they didn't have to find more and more places to bury them. It was a pot luck really as to who was found to be that species first in that state and got the offer the rest that were found were being.. Killed. The humans though didn't know this it was more the whisperings in the supernatural hang outs that that kind of news was travelling. For to most part nearly all species were still a secret other than the Kitsunes and Werewolves but people were going on about vampires with the whole it being popular because of the tv shows.

Scott clucked his tongue in warning at her and sighed. "There are still people here that don't accept wolves Dolly.. Might want to keep it to yourself or a select amount of people. It's fine at school because it's full of supernatural people but the other places around the area are human." He shrugged a bit. Honestly they were just looking out for her. It was not totally unlike the times when black people first got their rights from the white men or when the gays were finally allowed to be legal again. There was always going to be someone to hate them and try to hurt them. But being werewolves it was hard to do so.. And most didn't try but there would be an occasional case where they said there had been an attack on a wolves life and the human had been killed in self defence or they'd succeeded with wolfs bane something that had become a popular human perfume recently which irked them all to no end and put their lives in danger.

Stiles sighed and then smiled. "Well she is better than she was a year ago.." He got them back to what she'd asked and then bit his lower lip. "But she is dating someone..." The pale male tensed for her to be angry but all he felt off her was a small amount of sadness and then a rolling of determination. "Not for long." She winked at the mole smattered boy before getting up and following after. "Don't worry I will keep out of trouble just tell Derek I'll be back later." She waved leaving the group a little shell shocked at her confidence.

Kira who had been quiet, well most had been quiet since Malia was barely paying attention looking as bored as ever and like she just wanted to go hunt, Scott was usually talkative but not when an unknown person came along at least not until he trusted them, Lydia he was sure would have said something witty and intelligent is not slightly bitchy but had been scared away... So it really only left the smart cal Kira and the motor mouth himself talking. "I think she was really nice... Gutsy and kind of lightly offensive but nice about it.." She tried to explain.

Theo was sitting in the corner a calculated smile adorning his good looks making him seem more villainous. "She's pretty cute too." He murmured and then took his phone out shooting a text to an associate of his. "Think I just found your runaway." he shot off and then looked at the others as they spoke about her and he sighed. "I think that she could be a pretty cool person to hang around." He added. Stiles looked shocked but nodded for once in agreement with the guy. But he was still very suspicious. It didn't bother Theo one bit, in fact it made him smile wider like a shark.


End file.
